Maldição
by isis-chan15
Summary: Edward não consegue escapar da maldição imposta pelo sangue de Jacob mas será que ele realmente quer escapar? Continuação de "Sede" com Lemon.


Olá!

Então depois da "Sede" como ouve muitos pedidos para uma possível continuação eu decidi escrever mais uma história sobre este casal lindo e tão pouco conhecido Jacob e Edward. Aconselho primeiro a ler a outra fic para perceberem o que se está a passar, ok?

Como é óbvio a saga de "Crepúsculo" não me pertence, eu escrevo sem qualquer fim lucrativo e para quem não sabe ainda o quanto a minha mente está corrompida deixo o aviso de que se trata de um lemon pelo que se não gosta não lei nem mais uma linha.

Para quem gosta… boa leitura!

**Maldição**

Tenho que sair daqui! Tenho que me afastar deles de todos os humanos, da Bella…. Não posso ficar mais perto dela, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu e das consequências que esses acontecimentos trouxeram… Não se deixem enganar eu continuo a ama-la, mas é por isso mesmo que não posso ficar ao seu lado, não a posso magoar, ainda mais…

Depois de ver o Jacob voltar-me as costas e partir novamente, declarando que tudo não tinha passado de um momento de loucura, devido a sede que sentimos, realmente pensei que poderia esquecer aquele encontro. Nunca ninguém saberia de nada uma vez que nem mesmo Alice com os seus poderes psíquicos poderia prever algo assim, já que, o facto de o Jacob ser um lobisomem lhe toldava a visão. Poderia voltar para casa e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Seguiria com a minha vida, casaria com a Bella e depois de a transformar empenhar-me-ia em faze-la feliz para toda a eternidade. E o Jacob?! Seguiria com a sua vida como lobo, a vida que ele mesmo tinha escolhido…

Mas agora não posso mais fazer isso. Não consegui esquecer o que aconteceu, não porque a minha consciência não me permitisse tal coisa, durante todo o tempo que vivi se à coisa que realmente aprendi é que temos que superar o passado. Não pudemos mudar o que já está feito apenas podemos escolher qual será o nosso futuro… ou pelo menos era isso que eu pensava…

Mas agora o meu próprio corpo me atraiçoou mostrando-me que não possuo esse controlo sobre o amanhã, e impedindo-me de esquecer daquele encontro, de me esquecer de Jacob, do sabor do seu sangue, do calor do seu corpo e até mesmo do seu cheiro que dantes me era tão desagradável mas que agora queima-me a garganta de forma tão deliciosa apenas de o recordar, deixando-me com uma sede imensa e insaciável.

A verdade é que desde daquele dia que a minha sede tem aumentado de forma descontrolada. Ao princípio não tinha notado, mas depressa se tornou claro que as idas à caça se tinham tornado cada vez mais frequentes e ineficazes. O cheiro das minhas presas deixou de me atrair e o sangue que delas bebia apenas conseguia acalmar por momentos o fogo na minha garganta. Mais tarde o meu corpo começou a rejeitar aquele sangue. Bebia-o para logo em seguida vomita-lo, cuspindo-o como algo tão intragável que não podia nem mesmo cheirar que me provocava enjoos e revirava todo o meu interior em convulsões agoniantes. Não conseguia mantê-lo dentro de mim nem por tempo suficiente para acalmar um pouco a sede que sentia.

Cada vez me tornei mais e mais desesperado por sangue por algo que apagasse aquele ardor foi então que os meus instintos se começaram a voltar para os humanos. Conseguia ouvir o sangue a correr nas suas veias e desejava poder prova-lo para descobrir se ele teria um efeito diferente ao daqueles animais que já não conseguiam despertar o meu interesse. Fiquei desesperado, não podia fazer aquilo e quanto mais lutava para me acalmar mais aquela sede se abatia sobre mim e quando reparei tinha mordido a Bella.

Num momento estávamos os dois a conversar sentados nos degraus da frente da minha casa e no momento seguinte tinha deixado de ouvir a sua voz para passar a ouvir apenas o bater do seu coração e o deslizar daquele liquido vermelho que clamava para que eu o tomasse. Mas assim que engoli o primeiro gole percebi que não era aquele gosto que eu desejava. Não que o sabor do seu sangue tivesse mudado, ele continuava a ser o mesmo de que eu me lembrava, mas agora era como se todo o desejo que outrora havia sentido por ele tivesse sido completamente anulado e sobrepujado por um desejo muito maior. Uma sofreguidão insaciável e que me fez afastar imediatamente da Bella como se o seu sangue tivesse um gosto tão horrível como o daqueles animais sendo imediatamente também ele rejeitado pelo meu corpo.

Alertados pelo cheiro a sangue a minha família veio imediatamente ver o que se passava e eu ainda consegui ouvir o Carlisle dizer que tinham que lhe retirar o veneno antes que fosse tarde de mais, começando logo em seguida a fazê-lo. Mas eu não sei se conseguiu, assim que vi o rosto da Bella a olhar para mim primeiro com uma expressão surpresa e logo em seguida algo semelhante a revolta quando me viu a cuspir o seu sangue demonstrando de forma irrevogável que não tinha gostado do seu sabor, fugi dali o mais rápido que consegui.

Sei que ninguém me seguiu, Emmet preparava-se para o fazer mas foi repreendido por Esme que depressa lhe lembrou que naquele momento a Bella era mais importante. Agradeço-lhe por isso. Agora sei que não poderei mais voltar, não há nada a fazer para acalmar estas línguas de fogo que me consomem por dentro e que aos poucos me retiram toda a sanidade, toda a racionalidade e controlo transformando-me num monstro sequioso por sangue. Tudo que me restava fazer agora era procurar por alguém que fosse capaz de me matar enquanto eu ainda era capaz de conservar o pouco de humanidade que me restava. Enquanto ainda era capaz de me controlar e não correr até à cidade mais próxima e sair atacando qualquer pessoa que me aparecesse à frente em busca de algo que sabia que não poderia ser encontrado daquela forma.

Tenho que continuar a correr tenho que pensar numa forma… podia ir a Itália desafiar os Volturi novamente mas sei que não aguentaria a viagem sem atacar alguém, podia pedir à matilha de Sam, mas não quero envolve-los dessa forma, se eles vissem o estado em que estou a confiança que depositaram na minha família poderia ser posta em risco… tenho que pensar noutra forma, tenho que encontrar…

Este cheiro… É ele, tenho a certeza… AH! Sinto o meu corpo todo a queimar, não me lembrava de uma dor assim desde a transformação… Este cheiro… é tão delicioso, mas ao mesmo tempo desperta em mim os meus instintos mais selvagens. Dou por mim a correr o mais rápido que consigo buscando por aquele odor que tolda todos os meus sentidos. Não consigo pensar em mais nada, toda a minha parte lógica foi comprimida pelo peso daquela sede esmagadora.

Já o consigo ver. O meu alvo está agora a apenas um salto de distância de mim enquanto toma banho no rio a minha frente na sua forma humana. Gotas de água escorrem pelo seu corpo e são projectadas á sua volta, espalhando ainda mais o odor que era libertado pelo seu corpo, quando com um movimento rápido ele se volta para mim ao aperceber-se da minha rápida aproximação.

Mas era tarde de mais com um último impulso em menos de um segundo acabei com a distância entre nós e cravei as minhas presas no seu pescoço.

Ah!!! É tão bom! O sangue do Jacob é tão delicioso! Com apenas um trago sinto todo o meu corpo acalmar e o fogo ser apagado gradualmente enquanto aquele líquido começa a circular nas minhas veias deixando apenas uma sensação de calor agradável. Dantes sentia-me a queimar mas o meu corpo continuava frio, como se fossem queimaduras provocadas pelo gelo. Agora um calor diferente espalhasse pelo meu corpo, um que não me magoa mas provoca uma sensação sublime de plenitude por todo o meu ser.

Era este o sangue que o meu corpo reivindicava e ao contrário do que aconteceu com todos os outros que foram rejeitados, por este os meus instintos gritavam para que eu bebesse mais e mais, para que me deleitasse com ele até à última gota.

Mas de repente vi-me ser empurrado para longe acabando por bater contra uma rocha que se despedaçou com o impacto.

Ergo os olhos e vejo Jacob a minha frente ofegante, cambaleando com uma das mãos no pescoço tentando conter o sangue que continuava a escorrer. Agora percebo que quando o mordi senti o seu corpo enrijecer devido ao choque de me ver atacando-o, mas depois apercebendo-se que eu não iria parar deve ter reunido todas as forças que lhe restavam para me empurrar. Agora continua a olhar para mim que o encaro de volta com o meu rosto contorcido numa mascara de desespero e arrependimento assustado com o que acabei de fazer. Mas ele ao contrário de mim não parece assustado, só continua a tentar perceber o que se está a passar enquanto o seu corpo cede lentamente ao cansaço e ele acaba por cair desmaiado sussurrando o meu nome.

…

Não deixei que o seu corpo atingisse o chão amparei-o e depois de limpar o sangue e enrolar no seu pescoço uma ligadora improvisada feita com tiras que rasguei da minha camisa, para estancar o sangue coloquei-o nas minhas costas e corri o mais rápido que consegui tentando encontrar um lugar onde o pudesse deixar mais protegido. Encontrei uma gruta e acendi uma fogueira, a noite tinha chegado e como ele não estava na sua forma de lobo não teria a sua vasta camada de pelo para o proteger do frio. Fui caçar e capturei um veado. Mas desta vez não tinha ido caçar para mim e sim para ele. Quando acordasse iria precisar de recuperar as forças que lhe tinham sido sugadas em conjunto com o seu sangue. Além disso eu sei que o único sangue que irei conseguir beber daqui para a frente é o dele. E eu não posso voltar a fazer tal coisa se não irei acabar por me deixar levar e…

_Edward… _Ele está a despertar e a tentar sentar-se ainda com alguma dificuldade apesar de parecer que já se está a recuperar.

Durante o tempo que estive ali tentei não respirar. Agora estava imensamente mais calmo mas não podia arriscar ataca-lo novamente. Por isso permanecia a encara-lo como uma estatua de mármore sem mexer um único musculo.

_Edward._Ele voltou a chamar-me._ O que é que se passa? Porque é que me atac…

_Come._ Cortei-o, apontando para os pedaços de carne que eu havia cozinhado ainda que precariamente nas chamas da fogueira. Apesar de ser evidente que o havia atacado por alguma razão não o quero ouvir dizer isso._ Come primeiro, estás a precisar, depois falamos.

Esperava ouvir uma resposta do tipo "não me dês ordens" ainda que fosse em pensamento mas ele está tão entorpecido que simplesmente pegou num pedaço de carne levando-o à boca. Deu primeiro uma dentada pequena mas deve-se ter apercebido rapidamente da fome que tinha pois agora devora a carne de forma quase selvagem não se importando minimamente com o facto de parte dela estar quase crua. Deve-se ter habituado a comer carne crua já que vive como um lobo.

Fiquei por um momento a observe-lo a comer gulosamente como uma criança come um doce, mas agora que sei que vai ficar bem é melhor sair daqui antes que faça mais alguma estupidez…

"Onde é que pensas que vais?" Ele perguntou em pensamento sem parar de comer segurando a carne com as duas mãos enquanto olha para mim à espera de uma resposta.

_Não posso ficar mais contigo, se não eu…

_Não te estou a pedir para ficares comigo. Só quero que me expliques o que raio se está a passar, depois disso podes ir embora se quiseres.

Ele tinha terminado de comer e agora parecia completamente recuperado, tendo-se levantado para me poder olhar directamente nos olhos. Com estes movimentos os seus cabelos ainda húmidos baloiçaram em torno do seu rosto e trouxeram até mim a sua fragrância que acabei por inalar por ter relaxado por momentos. Viro o meu rosto pois apercebo-me que aquele cheiro inebriante irá fazer com que mais cedo ou mais tarde me descontrole novamente.

_Mata-me… _digo por entre os dentes para não ter que voltar a inalar aquele ar que está impregnado com o seu odor.

_O quê?

_Mata-me Jacob. _Quase grito numa suplica para que ele me desse ouvidos._ Eu não vou aguentar muito mais. Desde que bebi o teu sangue que a pouco e pouco o meu corpo se tem deteriorado. Passou a rejeitar todo o tipo de sangue que bebo. Não consigo nem sequer engolir outro que não seja o teu e a minha sede só aumenta cada vez mais. Se continuar assim eu vou acabar por te matar.

Ele está completamente paralisado com o que acabou de ouvir enquanto tenta processar toda esta informação… " Será por ser o sangue de um lobisomem?"

_Eu não sei o porquê._ respondo à pergunta que se formulou na sua mente. Neste momento sei que se conseguisse chorar era exactamente isso que estaria a fazer._ Só sei que é como uma maldição que me conduz à morte. Porque assim que te matar a minha sede vai aumentar sem que eu tenha nada que a possa acalmar. Eu vou-me tornar num verdadeiro monstro. Então antes que isso aconteça, por favor Jacob, eu não tenho forças para procurar por outra pessoa que o possa fazer, por favor mata-me enquanto ainda posso conservar um pouco de humanidade em mim, não quero morrer como um mostro.

De repente sinto os seus lábios serem pressionados contra os meus enquanto ele agarra os cabelos da minha nuca com força com uma das mãos e a outra se firma no meu braço. Ele procura abrir a minha boca passando sobre ela a sua língua e ao consegui-lo eu posso sentir aquele gosto na sua boca passando a corresponder de forma faminta aquele beijo. Ele deve ter mordido a própria língua para me poder assim dar o seu sangue. Quando me apercebo que me estou a descontrolar afasto-o mas ele coloca as mãos nos meus ombros forçando-me a olha-lo.

_Se é do meu sangue que precisas então podes bebe-lo. Podes bebe-lo todo eu não me importo, mas eu não sou capaz de fazer o que me estas a pedir.

_Não percebes Jacob se não me matares eu vou acabar por te matar a ti e então aí ninguém me vai conseguir parar.

_Ou pode ser que se eu morrer essa maldição, como tu próprio a chamas-te, acabe e tu possas voltar para a tua família e para junto da Bella.

_Eu não posso voltar. Eu mordi-a, eu mordi a Bella e até o seu sangue que sempre me atraiu o meu corpo rejeitou.

_Mordes-te-a… _Ele afasta-se e mim e quase que soletra estas palavras apercebendo-se do que elas implicam. "Então isso quer dizer que ela…."

_Eu não sei quando fugi o Carlisle estava a tentar extrair o veneno mas eu não sei se ele conseguiu. Eu não podia mais ficar lá e arriscar por mais alguém em perigo.

_A Bella é forte ela vai ficar bem…_ Ele diz com a sua voz calma e pondo um sorriso ténue no rosto tentando-se convencer a si mesmo que era verdade. No entanto eu ainda posso ver os seus olhos húmidos pelas lágrimas contidas. Será pela Bella que ele está a chorar? Ou será por ele? Ou então…_Mesmo que ela se transforme numa vampira, foi isso que ela sempre quis. Então é mais uma razão para continuares vivo. Para poderes ficar ao lado dela como lhe prometes-te._ Neste momento uma lágrima solitária escapou pelo seu rosto. Ele está a ter muito cuidado a ocultar os seus pensamentos para não me deixar saber o que está realmente a sentir.

Sem que me desse conta levei a minha mão gélida de encontro ao seu rosto febril e limpei aquela lágrima com o meu polegar, puxando-o de seguida para os meus braços abraçando-o. Senti o seu corpo estremecer devido à diferença de temperatura mas mesmo assim ele circundou a minha cintura com os seus braços e eu pode sentir o calor que emanava do seu corpo e me deliciar com o seu cheiro que começava a despertar desejos em mim que iam para lá da sede.

"Edward, eu não quero que morras…" ouço-o pedir na sua mente e aperto-o ainda mais nos meus braços. Com o Jacob não tinha que ter cuidado não tinha que me conter. Podia segura-lo com todas as minhas forças sem ter medo de o magoar e conseguia sentir intensamente até mesmo o deslizar suave dos seus dedos pelas minhas costas.

_Desde que conheci a Bella que pensei que não seria mais capaz de viver sem o seu amor. Mas agora o meu corpo apenas pede pelo teu, apenas o teu cheiro me atrai, apenas o teu sangue consegue acalmar o monstro que vive dentro de mim. A partir de agora a minha vida pertence-te. Continuarei a viver enquanto o desejares. Enquanto fores capaz de me entregar o teu sangue, mas vai chegar o dia em que não serei mais eu que estará a beber dele, então quando esse dia chegar, quando vires que eu já não posso-o nada da pessoa que conheces, por favor nesse dia mata-me antes que eu…

_Apenas quando e se esse dia chegar é que poderemos ver quem irá entregar a sua vida a quem. Não foste o único que foi amaldiçoado, a culpa também foi minha, então não deixarei que a carregos sozinho.

Ele sorriu ao dizer isso. Como é possível alguém dar um sorriso tão radiante numa situação como estas? Mesmo assim tenho que admitir que de alguma forma este sorriso me confortou.

Não me tinha apercebido até agora que o nosso abraço tinha sido ligeiramente afrouxado, apenas o suficiente para que nos pudéssemos encarar. E não tinha percebido o quão perto os nossos rostos estavam um do outro podendo sentir a sua respiração quente ir de encontro à minha própria boca enquanto os seus lábios permaneciam inchados e vermelhos devido ao beijo anterior. De repente noto como o sorriso se transformou tornando-se agora malicioso.

"Edward, estou com sede…" Ouço-o sussurrar em pensamentos de um modo sensual enquanto os seus olhos se turvam de luxúria e uma das suas pernas desliza por entre as minhas. Compreendo imediatamente o que ele queria dizer. Referia-se ao nosso pequeno jogo de palavras que nos conduzia agora há loucura mais uma vez.

Num acto impensado volto a beija-lo com volúpia explorando toda a sua boca com a minha língua, acto que ele imitou quase que instantaneamente. Desta vez não estou à procura do sabor do seu sangue. Apenas quero provar o sabor da sua boca, da sua pele, sentir o calor do seu corpo contra o meu de mármore e senti-lo rodeando-me com os seus braços apertando-me de encontro a si enquanto me afogo, matando toda aquela sede diferente de todas as outras e tão igual à dele.

Num único movimento empurro o seu corpo contra a parede provocando uma fissura devido ao impacto. Mas não paro, nem mesmo se esta gruta caísse em cima de nós agora eu poderia parar. Apoiando o seu corpo nu na rocha passo a beijar o seu pescoço sugando a sua pele mas tendo um certo cuidado para me controlar. Não o quero voltar a morder tão cedo, só o voltarei a fazer quando voltar a atingir o meu limite. Com os dentes arranco aquela ligadura improvisada e lambo delicadamente o sítio onde ainda são perceptíveis as marcas dos meus caninos, ouvindo-o gemer em resposta. Então, seguro firmemente as suas coxas subindo as minhas mãos para as nádegas perfeitas e apertando-as com vontade. Ele arqueia o corpo e solta um longo gemido enquanto arranha as minhas costas com força.

Logo a seguir afasta-me apenas o suficiente para poder rasgar o que restava das minhas roupas e que agora eram apenas um bem dispensável e incómodo. Volta a puxar-me para si e apoiando-se na parede entrelaça as suas pernas na minha cintura fazendo a minha erecção à muito desperta roçar entre as suas nádegas provocando-me espasmos de prazer.

_Edward, rápido…_ ele fala como se fosse uma ordem mas sem dúvida que esta era uma que eu nunca me iria importar de cumprir. Com uma estocada forte entro dentro dele sendo apertado fortemente no mesmo instante. Ele continuava muito estreito mas o mais delicioso era aquele calor que me envolvia tão desesperadamente fazendo com que gozasse no segundo em que me senti rodeado por ele. Ele gemeu ao mesmo tempo de deleite ao se sentir preenchido pelo meu sémen, e de desapontamento por ter acontecido tão rápido.

_Calma, achas mesmo que vou deixar a minha presa fugir logo à primeira?..._ Sussurro no seu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo e dando uma forte estocada no seu interior demonstrando o quão excitado ainda me encontrava.

_Como se eu quisesse fugir. _ Ele friccionou os seus músculos para que me apertassem ainda mais enquanto se movimentava para que eu entrasse mais profundamente no seu corpo.

Começo então a investir selvaticamente dentro dele fazendo com que apoie a sua cabeça no meu ombro aproveitando então para retribuir a minha mordida passando logo de seguida a lamber e chupar o meu pescoço perto da clavícula.

As suas costas roçam contra a parede escarpada e ao sentir o cheiro a sangue voltei-o imediatamente sem sair dele posando-o no chão e fazendo-o apoiar-se agora com os seus braços de frente para a parede enquanto lambo aquelas feridas das quais escorre um bem tão precioso. Continuo os meus movimentos a uma velocidade inumana e sei que estou constantemente a atingir aquele ponto que lhe provoca um prazer inigualável até porque agarrei também a sua erecção começando com os movimentos de sobe e deixe na mesma velocidade.

O seu corpo contorce-se cada vez mais em deleite, a sua voz agora sai rouca e baixa de tantos gemidos incontidos e gritos que por mais que tivesse tentado não pode manter em silêncio, a sua mente enche-se cada vez mais com o meu nome e pedidos de mais, mais forte, mais rápido, mais brutal.

E então num último grito que ele não conteve nem quis conter gozou abundantemente chamando o meu nome enquanto cravava as unhas na parede deixando marcas como se fossem feitas por um verdadeiro animal selvagem que naquele momento sem dúvida ambos éramos e me apertava mais uma vez fazendo com que o voltasse a preencher também eu clamando por ele.

Sinto-o a ficar cada vez mais fraco nos meus braços e noto que a sua consciência está a afastar-se cada vez mais. A fraqueza deixada por ter tanto do seu sangue sugado ainda não tinha sido completamente superada e depois de tudo isto é natural que o cansaço se abata sobre ele. Até mesmo eu que sou quase incapaz de sentir cansaço começo a sentir uma certa letargia nos meus músculos e sei que se ainda fosse capaz de dormir provavelmente seria isso que faria agora.

Amparo-o nos meus braços e sento-me no chão com ele entre as minhas pernas apoiado no meu peito. Os seus olhos começam a fechar mas ele luta para os manter abertos e colocando mais um sorriso no rosto esforçasse por falar aquilo que eu já li no seu pensamento.

_Amanhã quero que sejas tu a minha presa, então se quiseres fugir é melhor aproveitares agora.

_Eu também não me importo se fores tu a me caçar. Se bem que ver-te a correr atrás de mim seria interessante.

"Como se eu fosse correr atrás de um maldito sugador de sangue, só se fosse para te arrancar a cabeça". Ele agora estava de olhos fechados apenas deixando que ouvisse os seus pensamentos enquanto se deixava levar pelo sono. Tinha-o ouvido pensar isto de forma brincalhona mas talvez fosse melhor se isso realmente acontecesse.

_Se for isso que quiseres eu não irei fugir. O meu destino está nas tuas mãos._Disse de forma seria pensando que ele diria algo como eu ser um idiota sugador de sangue que sempre se fingia de bom moço, mas em vez disso tudo o que ouvi foi o que no fundo sempre desejei ouvir, mas sempre ignorei, e que agora me era pronunciada na voz doce dos seus pensamentos mais íntimos.

" Então apenas fica ao meu lado até ao fim da nossa maravilhosa maldição".

**FIM**

Então que tal?

Vou aproveitar e vou a agradecer aqui a todas as pessoas que mandaram review para a "Sede". Então para **Chibi Mari-chan****, ****teixeirinha****, ****, ****Sir Ezquisitoh****, ****Mocho Azul****, ****, ****vickarasu****, ****yamy****, ****neeBear**** e ****Misa-Light**, o meu muito, muito obrigada!

E sim eu sei autora ingrata que não responde devidamente aos reviews, mas vá lá dêem um desconto eu era nova nesta coisa. Mas agora já ganhei vergonha na cara e prometo responder a tudo direitinho então não se esqueçam de comentar tá bem?

Bjs, Isis!


End file.
